Rest and Goodbye
by mariamcardoso
Summary: "I'm glad I met you, Sheva Alomar." / "Likewise, Mr. Redfield." / "Next time put some pants on though."


She fell asleep even before she ate or showered. Exhaustion finally wrapping its arms around her as the adrenaline in her blood dissipated.

The couch in the BSAA West African Branch HQ felt like it was the most comfortable place in the world for the moment and after spending hours debriefing she just couldn't wait for Chris or Josh like she promised them she would. She tried.

Josh was the one that tried to wake her. He put a hand in her hair and called her name, his voice more exhausted than he had ever heard it, but Sheva only moaned in annoyance and turned her back to him and Chris that stood leaning against a wall watching the exchange.

Josh chuckled. She heard both men talking but her brain refused to acknowledge the words, only taking in the sounds their vocal cords produced.

A third tone of voice joined. She recognized it too. Male. Older than the other too.

Chris and Josh's voices responded the male.

She felt arms under her legs and back as she was lifted. Her eyes opened lazily.

"Josh, put me down."

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Josh released her legs, waiting for her to stand on her own.

"You could have woken me."

"He tried but you just ignored him and turned your back to us."

She could hear the smile in Chris' voice before she even looked at him.

"Sorry."

Sheva turned to Chris.

"Where's Jill?"

"Infirmary. Your doctors are checking if anything else is wrong with her."

"She's in good hands. Andrea is a fine doctor. I need to sleep. Eat. Shower. I smell so bad I can't even stand it."

Both man laughed as she made her way to one of the doors to her right.

"Then don't come near me. I think you'd puke."

Chris said with a chuckle.

Sheva smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Sleep well, boys."

Her door closed with a soft click.

"Any rooms in this corridor are bedrooms. Use whichever you like. I'm going to die in the nearest mattress."

Josh turned to the left and entered the room opposite from Sheva's.

Chris dragged his body to the door next to Sheva's. As soon as he closed the door he could hear the shower next door.

He decided to do the same and the bed would be suffering his weight in a while.

* * *

She woke up to knocks on her door.

"Come in."

As the door opened she threw the sheets of her body and made her way to whoever was knocking. Her body felt like every muscle in her body was about to scream bloody murder.

"Sheva. Chris and I are leaving and... I wanted to say goodbye and... Thank you and... I'm sorry."

Sheva stared at the blond woman in front of her.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Jill looked at her with confusion on her face.

"Mmm... Two days. I think."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine... I guess."

"Good. It wasn't your fault. He used you like he used everyone he could get his hands on. Excella didn't have a happy ending."

Jill nodded her head.

"Thank you for saving Chris' fine ass back there. Sometimes he jumps in head first and he ends up needing help from us girls."

Sheva laughed and nodded.

"Yes, he does. There were fifty Majini in front of us. Knives, sticks, the works. He just dived in, fists blazing. The man had weapons! How the hell could you stand it for so long?"

The smiles on their faces widened.

"He does that to save ammo but he forgets he should save his ass too."

"What's with you and his behind? It's the second time you mention it."

"I makes the job easier on the eyes."

Sheva tried not to laugh out loud. Tried being the key word. Her laugher burst from her mouth with such strength she started to cry.

"What's so funny in here?"

Chris had the best timing as always. Jill couldn't help but join Sheva.

As their laughter started dying down Jill extended her hand to Sheva.

"Thank you."

Sheva took her hand, gave a squeeze and shook it.

"You're welcome."

Jill turned her back and started to exit the room with her eyes on Chris.

"I'll wait for you at the entrance."

The door closed behind her.

"What were you laughing about?"

Sheva smiled at Chris.

"Something about covering your six."

Chris just chuckled at her.

"Well, I have to go. I already talked to Josh. You're the only one I haven't spoken with... Partner."

Sheva extended her hand, a warm smile on her lips.

Chris took her hand and pulled. Sheva smashed into his chest with a gasp. His arms wrapped around her small body. Her hands squeezed the fabric of his shirt.

"Thank you, Sheva."

She breathed in his scent.

"No. Thank _you_, Chris."

"You have to come see me sometime. Bring Josh with you. I left my contact info with him. Call me, e-mail me, whatever."

He took a step away form her.

"Someday. I have to clean up Kijuju first. Bringing Josh along will be hard. He's married and has three kids you know."

Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, he works fast."

Her smile became contagious.

"I'm glad I met you, Sheva Alomar."

"Likewise, Mr. Redfield."

"Next time put some pants on though."

Sheva glanced down. Her legs were bare.

Laughter. Steps. Door opening. Door closing. Silence.


End file.
